Popular
Popular ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der sechsten Staffel, 2009, und wird von Kurt und Rachel gesungen. Kurt spricht Rachel in der Cafeteria an, worauf die beiden unter anderem über den Glee Club diskutieren, den Will wieder auf die Beine stellen will. Rachel erwähnt, dass sie die Aula reserviert hat, um ihr Vorsingen zu proben, worauf die beiden am nächsten Tag den Song singen. Danach meint Kurt, dass die Performance unglaublich war und nicht auf ihre Vorsingen am nächsten Tag warten kann, doch Rachel entgegnet, dass sie es nicht zusammen machen werden und vergleicht die Sterne am Himmel mit ihnen: einer scheint heller als die anderen, aber sie alle scheinen nicht für sich allein. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm dafür, mit ihr gesungen zu haben, ist aber der Ansicht, dass jeder für sich ist. Sie geht und fügt noch hinzu, dass das Showchor ist. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Wicked aus dem Jahr 2003. Lyrics Rachel: Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know, I know exactly what they need And even in your case Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed Follow my lead And yes, indeed You will be Beide: Popular You're gonna be popular I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys Little ways to flirt and flounce (Rachel: Ooh) Kurt: I'll show you what shoes to wear Rachel: How to fix your hair Beide: Everything that really counts to be popular I'll help you be popular Rachel: You'll hang with the right cohorts Kurt: You'll be good at sports Rachel: Know the slang you've got to know Beide: So let's start Cause you've got an awfully long way to go Rachel (Beide): Don't be offended by my frank analysis (Think of it as personality dialysis) Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser Kurt: There's nobody wiser Rachel: Not when it comes to Kurt: Popular I know about popular And with an assist from me To be who you'll be Beide: Instead of dreary who you were Kurt: Well are Beide: There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popular (Kurt: lar) La la, la la We're gonna make you popular Rachel: When I see depressing creatures With unprepossessing features Kurt: I remind them on their own behalf Beide: To think of Celebrated heads of state Or specially great communicators Did they have brains or knowledge? Rachel: Don't make me laugh Haha They were popular Kurt: Please Beide: It's all about popular It's not about aptitude It's the way you're viewed So it's very shrewd to be Very, very popular Like me (Rachel: Hihihi) Rachel: Why? Miss Elphaba Look at you You're beautiful Kurt: I-I have to go Rachel: You're welcome And though you protest Your disinterest Beide: I know clandestinely You're gonna grin and bear it Your new found popularity (Rachel: Ah) La la la la You'll be popular Just not quite as popular as me Trivia *Kristin Chenoweth, die April Rhodes darstellt, performte den Song, als sie die Rolle der Glinda 2003 in "Wicked" ins Leben rief. *Ali Stroker, die Betty Pillsbury darstellt, sang den Song bei ihrer letzten Chance-Performance in der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project. *Das ist nach Defying Gravity und For Good das dritte Kurt-Rachel Duett aus "Wicked". **Jedoch ist es das erste und einzige Mal, dass Rachel den Part von Glinda singt. *Mit diesem Song haben Kurt und Rachel in jeder Staffel mindestens ein Duett zusammen gesungen. *Der Song sollte ursprünglich von Kurt und Rachel in Das Purple-Piano Project gesungen werden, jedoch entschied man sich aus unbekannten Gründen für Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead. *Das ist Kurts und Rachels letztes gemeinsames Duett. *Gerüchten zufolge sollte Kitty den Song in den frühen Episoden der vierten Staffel singen. Quelle Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel